


Following the Script(sort of)

by thegrimreminder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Bottom Erwin Smith, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, M/M, Pornstars, Threesome - M/M/M, What am I doing, i guess, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimreminder/pseuds/thegrimreminder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin are pornstars. So is Nile but no one cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Script(sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for bluebackstabber.

“Ah, look who’s finally home!” Hanji exclaimed from inside the living room. She was wrapped around in a green blanket, sitting next to the heater watching some reality TV show she had gotten into. The weather was getting colder now that October passed and they were doing everything they could to keep warm. “Was there a package at the door?”

“Yeah,” Levi said inspecting the small box in his hand. He tossed it in her direction after he hung up his coat and kicked his shoes off into the corner by the door. He made his way toward the kitchen, eyeing Hanji’s shit-eating grin. Levi never knew what she was planning and he stopped caring after a few years of being her roommate. It was usually best just to let her get it over with.

Once in the kitchen, he grabbed the nearest stool and plopped it in front of one of the cupboards. He stepped on it, giving him a few good inches, and snatched a bowl for his cereal. He then moved the stool closer to the fridge and grabbed the box of cheerios that was on top of it.

Hanji peered over the kitchen island, “So how was work?” Her voice was a bit suspicious but Levi was exhausted so he didn’t pay attention to it.

“Tiring,” he stated in his regular, monotone voice.

“Well I know something that will get your blood pumping again,” she stated with that same grin on her face. “When you’re done with your cereal, come out to the living room.”

Levi sure as hell wasn’t about to wait for when he was done with his cereal. The quicker he got over whatever this was, the sooner he would get to go to bed. He carried his bowl out to the living room and settled on the floor, behind the coffee table. Normally he wouldn’t even think about sitting on the floor, but Hanji was taking up all the room on the couch and he remembered he just steam-cleaned his rug.

“You ready?” Hanji asked rhetorically and gave a slap to Levi’s back. She pressed a few buttons on the remote and the TV turned on. Levi couldn’t believe his eyes. Not because what was on the screen was breath-taking or beautiful, but because he honestly thought Hanji was trying to pull off a really lame joke he didn’t have time for.

Hanji was laughing hysterically at Levi’s un-amused face. The screen lit up red with the title “Discipline Dungeon” in cursive letters at the top and the room was filled with sensual moans (thanks to Hanji’s new surround-sound system) that were obviously fake.

“Well, I’m going to bed,” Levi announced as he started to sit up. Hanji grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, trying not to laugh when she told him to just sit still. She pressed the play button and the screen transferred to a black room that seemed empty at first. Some lights flickered on in the background and when Levi’s eyes adjusted he saw a couple black harnesses, whips and crops hanging on the wall. A blonde man was pushed into the middle of the room by another and landed on his knees. Levi recognized the man. It was Erwin Smith, who was basically a porn star legend.

A tall man came into sight and grabbed the blond’s face so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “You’re a naughty little boy, aren’t you?” he taunted. The blonde gave no reply urging the man to talk more. “Well I guess I wouldn’t say little..,” the man trailed, rubbing the sole of his shoe against Erwin’s crotch.

“Why are you showing me this? I already know who he is if that’s why you’re-” He was cut off. “No, no, no. This is just an opening act for the big surprise!” Confusion settled in Levi’s mind. “See I was working a gig today and I recognized this guy- wait for it- that guy!” She blurted out, pointing to a man who magically appeared at Erwin’s side, “And I was kind of mind blown, I mean, he worked with Erwin smith, so I asked him about it and apparently-” Levi zoned out and focused on the TV. Hanji had a tendency to go on and on about her stories so he thought it was best just to let her talk until she got to her point.

There were five men on the screen now, including Erwin. He was pretty famous for doing gangbangs and other complex situations Levi never participated in. It wasn’t that Levi didn’t want to, but he always was stuck with doing soft-core porn, which oddly enough didn’t fit his personality. His manager said it was because of his body type, but it’s not like Levi could do anything to fix that.

Hanji was the one who got Levi into the fucked-up industry in the first place. She had practically rescued him from his shitty excuse of a life back when he was a stripper for the Survey Corps and couldn’t go one minute without cocaine in his bloodstream. She took him into her apartment and eventually got him off the drugs (except for the occasional cigarette) and found him a job where she could keep a close eye out for him.

This job was supposed to be just a side job until he could get a real one, but that proved to be harder than it looked. With his past, none of the jobs he interviewed for accepted him and he eventually gave up with his job search and decided that this was probably as good as it was going to get.

“Anyways,” Hanji interrupted his train of thought, “I got you a gig with Mr. Erwin Smith!” She punctuated his name with a sarcastic tone and added a beaming smile along with it.

“What?” Levi questioned. He was about to ask how, but she had already explained it and that meant she would have to go over it again.

“Yup. It’s scheduled for this Thursday. I know, surprising huh?” She was most likely referring to his expression, Levi guessed. It was probably the most emotion he’s shown all week. “Although I didn’t get you a one-on-one, sorry. It will be you, Erwin and a guy named Nile Dawk. I don’t know if you’ve heard about him but apparently he’s pretty popular too.”

Levi heard about him from Petra. Apparently he’s “an asshole who likes to fuck younger assholes” (as Petra states).

“Aren’t you excited!?” Hanji asked trying to read his expression.

“Um, yeah I guess,” Levi signed rubbing the bridge of his nose. Honestly Levi didn’t know how to feel about this. This was his ticket into all the BDSM ideas he has wanted to shoot. Having a hard time processing the information due to his lack of sleep, Levi stood up and managed with a “Thanks Hanji,” grabbing his bowl of cheerios. The cereal was soggy now so he dumped it in the sink and made his way to his bedroom, forgetting about dinner.

Before he reached his bedroom door he stopped and looked at Hanji who flipped the TV channel back to Big Brother. When she didn’t hear the door open she turned around and gave him an expecting stare. Levi was going to clarify that he was truly thankful and that he was just tired, but the smirk on her face said she already knew that. Instead he just nodded, in attempt for a goodnight, and made his way to his bed. 

♢

The closer Thursday approached, the more anxious Levi grew. For every day that passed, Levi realized how big this was for him. If he was able to pull this off, then the doors he was still able to reach would open and he would probably enjoy his job just a little bit more. His manager was going a bit crazy since the publicity of this would be huge, and that wasn’t helping calm Levi’s nerves. He was almost thinking about going back down to his dealer, but that was an empty threat to himself. He would never do something like that to Hanji; she already had enough shit to deal with. He settled with just persevering through the week and hoping his nerves would settle by the time Thursday came.

Which they didn’t.

When Levi woke up his stomach was twisting and turning and he almost threw up as he made his way to the bathroom. He dug out the bottle of Xanax he kept for situations like these and popped two pills to help his calm his nerves. Levi then proceeded to walk to the kitchen and make himself 4 eggs, two for him and two for Hanji, and slid the meals on two plates.

Hanji didn’t have work that day so she offered to drive him to work and pick him up after he was done. They arrived around 12 and Hanji wished him a good luck before he got out of the car. As he was walking up to the building, a man that Levi recognized to be the guy who Hanji received the offer from, opened the door for him.

“Come in, come in,” the man said gesturing for Levi to hurry up. “Okay, so here is the script, it’s only two lines, that’s why we didn’t give it to you beforehand. We also encourage a little improv so if you feel like saying anything that you see fits, go ahead. Oh! My name is Nac Tius and here are the contracts. If you need anything I will be in this room over here and Christa will be out here shortly to show you to your dressing room.”

He talked so fast it was hard to keep track of what he was saying, but Levi just stood there and nodded, reaching for the script and putting it aside. He looked down at the contracts on the desk, reading over them thoroughly. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw a hand holding a pen for him. He grabbed it and mumbled thanks, thinking it was Nac who handed him the pen, but was proved wrong when he heard a low chuckle.

Levi looked up and was greeted with the sight of the world’s ugliest man he has ever seen. The man had black hair, an undercut that was probably done by a butcher, and a thin mustache that matched a goatee. It reminded him of high school when all the guys would try to grow out what little hair they could, even if it looked like shit. 

“Nile Dawk,” the man greeted, extending his hand outwards.

“Levi,” he replied, ignoring the hand Nile laid out in front of him. 

“Nile, are you scaring the newbie his first day on set?” a voice said from behind Levi, followed by a warm hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you go get into costume okay, I can handle things from here.”

Levi turned around and was surprised to find the complete opposite of Nile. He knew Erwin Smith was handsome, but when he saw him in person it was completely different. His facial features were more defined and his hair was combed neatly into place instead of spiked up in a fo-hawk. He was wearing a black trench coat with business attire underneath that defined his chest well and showed off his toned muscles. Nile was nothing compared to him. Levi’s eyes were still focused on Erwin when Nile grunted a low, “whatever,”and left. 

“Sorry about that. I’m Erwin Smith.” He stated the words like it was knew knowledge to take in, like he didn’t know he was famous in this industry.

“I know who you are,” Levi replied, turning back around to finish signing the papers, not letting Erwin see the light blush that spread across his face. 

“Oh, you do?” Erwin quirked moving so he was standing beside him. Levi could feel the smirk radiating off of him but didn’t dare look up. His blush grew a little darker and he needed to do something quick. 

“Yeah, you’ve built quite a reputation,” he countered smoothly.

“Oh, really? Is that good or bad?” Erwin responded a bit taken aback by the comment. Not angry or confused, but surprised. 

Levi finished signing the last document and looked Erwin in the eye, admiring his strong blue gaze. It felt like Erwin wasn’t even looking at him, like he was reading the poster on the wall behind him. Levi was about to say something when a little blonde girl made her way into his eyesight, peaking around Erwin. 

“Umm, excuse me but are you Levi?” a little voice squeaked, “Sorry to interrupt but we need to get you into costume. You too Erwin, they’re about to start filming.” Levi started to blush again, but he quickly turned around pretending to focus on his papers. 

“Of course. Well I’ll see you around Levi,” Erwin said, turning around and raising his hand over his shoulder as a sort of good-bye wave. 

A few awkward moments of silence passed between Levi and who Levi assumed to be Christa. Mostly, Levi was admiring how he was a few inches taller than her. Hanji always teased him about his height so it was nice to finally be taller than someone older than 13. Christa finally broke the silence and grabbed the contracts, accidentally swiping Levi’s script along with them.

“That’s not a contract,” Levi announced, picking the script out of the pile of contracts. 

Christa led him down a hallway and into a small room cluttered with clothes and one of those old-fashioned Hollywood mirrors. She ushered him into a chair and told him to wait there while she gathered his costume. While she was gone he flipped through the script, which was only two pages. The first page was all Erwin and Nile’s dialogue. Apparently, Levi was supposed to be the CEO and “accidentally” walk in on them, so he only had two official lines and a few directions as to how he was supposed to go about this.

Christa came back a few minutes later carrying a pair of slacks, a dress shirt, a tie and a vest. They weren’t the expensive kind, but they weren’t something you would see just anybody wear. He quickly got dressed and Christa did his tie, standing on her tip-toes to make it professional. A knock interrupts her process and Nac comes inside, not waiting for an answer and looking quite tired.

"Levi is on in 5," he shouts and leaves just as fast as he came in.

Christa turns to him, finishes with last touches and asks him if he’s ready. The Xanax he took that morning is slowly comforting him, making it easier for him to tell her yes. Christa leads him back down the hallway, and to a door on the right.

"Wait for a few minutes until you walk in. Good luck!" she sand and walked back towards the dressing room. Levi waited about 2 minutes, doing little breathing exercises Hanji had taught him before he decided to enter.He can hear little moans and pants through the door and curiosity starts to take over him.

Levi opened the door, and what he wasn’t expecting was exactly what he saw. In front of him was a completely exposed Erwin, kneeling on fours on top of an office desk placed near the door Levi walked in from. He was wearing a red ball gag in his mouth, sobbing around it, eyes scrunched up from the pleasure Nile was giving him from behind. It said on the script he was supposed to act surprised, but that proved to be of little effort.

His eyes roamed the room quickly, and spotted two cameras to his right. Nile stopped for a brief moment and acknowledged Levi’s presence with a smirk. Erwin’s eyes opened up from the sudden stop and grew wide at the sight of Levi standing there. His cheeks were a bright shade of pink and his hair was no longer slicked back and professional, but out of place and sticking to his forehead.

"Care to join us?" Nile sneered.

"This is absurd!" Levi responded, trying his best to act repulsed but questionable at the same time. Levi was never good at acting.

"I know you want a piece of this ass," Nile purred, taking his right hand and bringing it down onto Erwin’s backside. Erwin yelped as loud as he could through the gag, trying to make sure the microphones were able to pick it up. Nile went back to thrusting into the blond, taking it slow at first and making sure Levi got a good show. The facial expressions that Erwin made were quite something.

"Mr. O’Neil, this-this isn’t right," Levi stammered.

Erwin moaned especially loud this time, urging Levi to come closer. Trying to follow script, Levi held back for a few minutes just watching them take it slow. He watched the way Erwin backed into Nile’s thrusts and the way he was drooling around the ball gag, not caring at that moment if anyone was watching. Eventually, Levi made his way in front of Erwin, taking in the sight of his arched back and round ass being slowly fucked by Nile. To be honest, Levi was quite jealous of Nile’s position. As he got closer, Erwin stared up at him, practically ripping his clothes off with his eyes.

Levi unbuttoned his vest first, slowly popping each button off with emphasis, trying to extract some sort of reaction out of Erwin. He took his tie off next and then moved to the buttons of his shirt underneath. He started from the bottom, slowly exposing more skin until you could see his chest. Erwin’s breath hitched at the sight of his well constructed torso and slim muscles. Levi smirked.

Nile sensed Erwin was paying too much attention to Levi, so he quickened the pace to set things straight. Erwin’s arms gave out at the sudden increase and he landed face first on the desk. From this view, Levi could see Erwin being thrusted into by Nile and it was one of the hottest things he has ever seen. The way Erwin is completely at Nile’s mercy an Levi can only think of what it would be like to be in his position. He can only imagine how tight he is, how good he would feel around his cock and it made Levi’s mouth drool. Now only in his boxers, he grabbed Erwin’s chin and lifted his face towards him. Levi’s other hand slipped to the back of his head and unbuckled the straps to the ball gag. A string of saliva connected the gag to Erwin’s mouth and trickled down his chin, coating Levi’s fingers. 

"What a dirty boy," Levi chided, "completely filthy." His fingers slipped into Erwin’s mouth, followed by the command, "Suck."

Erwin hollowed his cheeks and took in all of Levi’s fingers. His tongue lazily coating his fingers with more saliva. He hummed around Levi’s fingers and closed his eyes, listening to Levi’s uneven pants. Nile had slowed down now that Erwin was about to put on a show, but it was still enough to make Erwin moan around the fingers in his mouth.  
When Levi had enough waiting he slid his fingers out of Erwin’s mouth and shoved his boxers down to his ankles. He grabbed Erwin’s hair and angled his head for a better position, admiring how his tongue swiped over his lips ever so carefully. With Levi’s dick merely inches away from his mouth, Erwin flicked his tongue out, tasting the saltiness of a few drops of pre-come and hummed in appreciation. Levi shuttered and moved closer, allowing Erwin to take the head of his cock in his mouth. He was in complete bliss as Erwin bobbed his head up and down, only going as far as Levi let him. Erwin’s mouth was heaven. A wet, tight heaven that Levi never wanted to leave. Levi bit his lip trying to stifle the sounds in his throat, but decided against it. He remembered Hanji telling him how a girl once got fired for not being vocal enough and let out a low groan to make up for his lack of noise.

That caught Erwin’s attention and he stared up at him through his eyelashes, silently asking him for more. And Levi gave him what he asked for. His grip on his hair tightened and he started to fuck Erwin’s mouth at a pace that matched Nile’s. Erwin moved his tongue along Levi’s shaft and relaxed, allowing Levi to thrust deeper, hitting the back of his throat each time. Erwin was still staring up at Levi with the most content expression, like he enjoyed being fucked from both ends.

"You’re such a whore aren’t you?" Levi growled. As he thought about it, that didn’t really fit his character type, but in all honesty, he didn’t care. Especially when Erwin hummed as if it was a compliment, sending waves of pleasure through Levi. Just when He was almost over the edge, Nile pulled out and Levi did the same.

"Why don’t you show him what a good boy you can be?" Nile questioned Erwin. He gave a playful smack to his rear, urging him to stand up.

He leaned over the desk, opening the drawer on the right and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He got off the desk on shaky legs and pushed Levi onto the chair behind him. Levi grinned at how needy Erwin looked as he got down on his knees in front of him and ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth. Slowly sliding the condom on Levi’s shaft with one hand, he used the other to pop open the bottle of lube and coat the rubber he put on Levi. His eyes were glazed over and hungry, just wanting to sink down on Levi’s cock and make him forget where they were.

And that’s exactly what he did. He got up and straddled Levi’s lap, guiding the tip to his already stretched hole. Levi was bigger than Nile so Erwin felt a little burn at first, but that was soon replaced with an overwhelming feeling of pleasure as he lowered himself completely, moaning just a little too loud. Levi bit his lip trying to get used to the feeling of how tight Erwin felt around him. It was better than he had imagined. His walls clenched around Levi’s cock, drawing out curses from the both of them. Slowly, Erwin started to move up only to slam back down again, howling at the pleasure he was receiving.

Erwin licked a strip up his jaw, nibbling on his earlobe before he whispered, “How do I feel Levi?”

Erwin didn’t say that for the cameras. Levi grunted and thrust into Erwin repeatedly, making sure his answer was known. His hand reached down and grabbed Erwin’s ass, spreading his cheeks wider for the cameras to get a good look. He wondered what it looked like from a different point of view. But from his point of view, he was able to see Erwin’s flushed face, the way his eyes rolled to the back of his head whenever he was close to his prostate and the way his un-touched cock bobbed up and down between them.  
They almost forgot Nile was in the room until he stood behind Erwin, sucking on the crook of his neck. His fingers trailed lines against Erwin’s sides, trailing further down and stopping just above his length.

"Such a good little slut," he praised, reaching down for the bottle of lube. "I wonder how you’ll feel with two dicks inside of you." Erwin whined, leaning into Nile’s touch. "But first I want to hear you beg for it."

"Please," Erwin started. His voice sounded wrecked and Levi loved it. "I need to be filled up-fuck, I need you inside me. I want to feel both of you."  
Nile smacked his rear and leaned towards him muttering, “Of course you do.”

His fingers were already covered with lube and slowly he started to push a finger in. Erwin clenched around his finger and Levi, causing Levi to buck his hips. He didn’t mean to and realized he probably made the situation worse, so he calmed down and focused on controlling his hips.

Erwin was in pain and Levi reached up, kissing him roughly to try to calm him down. He leaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue into Levi’s mouth. Erwin tongue moved against Levi’s, gliding over his teeth and bottom lip. Once Erwin was relaxed, Nile added another finger and started to stretched him wider than what Levi thought was humanly possible. Erwin tensed up and bit down on Levi’s lip, drawing blood. He quickly licked at the wound as an apology and Levi took his tongue and sucked on it, tasting his own blood.  
Finally, when Nile thought Erwin was ready he slicked his cock up with lube and guided his length into Erwin with one hand. As the head of his cock inches in Erwin gasped in pain and bit into Levi’s shoulder causing the shorter man to hiss. Levi reached down to stroke Erwin’s length hoping to take his mind off the pain. It worked for a bit as Nile slowly inches his way into the encompassing heat. Erwin bit on Levi’s collar bone and sucked, ignoring the no hickeys policy and just trying to ease his mind off the pain. Nile started to move slowly, creating unbelievable friction against Levi’s cock. Levi’s mouth opened and closed, trying to make noise, but nothing seemed to come out. His movements on Erwin’s shaft stopped and caused Erwin to look up at Levi. When he saw the way Levi’s face was twisting in bliss, it was worth being stretched open and fucked into.  
Erwin started to move again, but was finding it difficult being sandwiched by two guys. Nile’s hand came down and spanked Erwin’s rear as a way of telling him to stop. Erwin was so close to his orgasm he could taste it, but Levi’s hand came down and wrapped around the base of his cock.

"Not yet, big boy," Levi purred. Erwin cried in protest but was rewarded with another smack from Nile.

"You heard the man," he retorted. Erwin clenched his muscles, hoping to speed up the process. If he didn’t cum soon he was going to burst. All it took was that one clench and Levi arched his back, spilling his load and tightening his grip on Erwin’s cock. Levi’s cum made it easier for Nile to thrust into Erwin. Levi slipped out of Erwin, giving Nile to do as he pleased, but still making sure Erwin didn’t release just yet.

"Please, please, please," Erwin chanted over and over again. Levi beamed with pride. Tears were building around the edges of the blond’s eyes. Who knew how fun it was to turn Erwin into a complete mess. All of the sudden, Erwin’s eyes grew wide with an idea. He leaned next to Levi’s ear and breathed quietly, "If you let me cum, I’ll make it up to you after t-this."

Levi was in shock. His cock twitched at the idea of having Erwin in his room, all to himself with no one to share him with. Erwin’s eyes were earnest and Levi knew he would keep his promise.

"Tch, naught boy."  
Levi let go. All it took was one thrust from Nile and Erwin was cuming all over Levi’s cock. Levi heard Nile grunt and pull out, pumping himself a few times before thick strings of white painted Erwin’s back.

They stood there for a minute, admiring the mess they made and catching their breath before the director yelled, “Cut!”

**Author's Note:**

> WOw. okay well i know nothing about the porn industry so i am so very sorry. also there are many mistakes just please ignore them or dont and i hope this satisfies your needs.


End file.
